


Murder

by TheSonsofDurin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Backstory, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonsofDurin/pseuds/TheSonsofDurin
Summary: Leonard Snart wasn't ALWAYS Leonard Snart. He was an experiment, a worldwide megastar, according to probably half the world- a uncontrollable miscreant. Most importantly to him- a member of Maximum Ride's Flock.Of course, falling through a portal into a completely different world with a broken wing kind of... made those descriptions obsolete.*More details in notes*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, basically Len used to be a part of the Flock, and his name is/was Corvus. Since most people have probably read all of the Maximum Ride books and know the story line, this fan fiction picks up right after he makes his way into Earth 1, in the year of 1981. Backstory details will be revealed throughout the story.

     Corvus curls into the scratchy hay, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his wing and the cold in his bones. Thunder crashes in the sky. The animals in the barn- a horse, three cows, two pigs, and too many chickens to count- sleep undisturbed.

     The pandemonium of the thunderstorm covers the sound of the barn door opening, but Corvus notices the extra illumination of a flashlight immediately. A boy slides into the barn, walking cautiously. Water drips off his drenched body.

     "Hello?" He calls. He looks about Nudge's age.

     Corvus isn't afraid of kids. He is, however, apprehensive of what kids tell their parents about other,  _winged_ kids they find in their barn. Apprehensive of what worried parents do about half-human hybrids. So that's why he whimpers and tries to dig deeper into the scratchy hay. _Not_ because he's scared of a kid, and _not_ because he can't stand the pain in his wing.

     The light shines over to him. Corvus can't make out the other kid's face, but he can make out his gasp. Even through the thunder. The boy walks over. For a moment, they stare at each other. Corvus can see the other's face much clearer now that he's closer. He's got short, wild hair. Wild eyes and- Corvus thinks- brown colored.

     "Please don't tell anyone." Corvus whispers, staring up from his position in the hay. He tries to curl his wings in, but the pain that lances through on makes him stop, biting back a cry.

     "I won' tell anyone." The boy says back. He sounds almost... giddy. He holds out his hand. "Name's Mick."

     "Corvus." He says back. He doesn't take Mick's offered hand. 

     Mick doesn't seem bothered. "Y'r wing's hurt." His hand drops to his side.

     "I know."

     "I c'n help you fix it."

     "I don't kneed your help." Corvus says brusquely.

     "Kind'v looks like you do." Mick frowns. "I help take care'a th' chickens. I could help fix y'r wing."

     "Why?" Corvus asks. Why would Mick want to help him?

     "'Cause."

     Corvus stares. He hasn't met many people that want to help him just because. Nino Pierpont, the Flock's odd benefactor; Dr. Martinez, though the fact that she was Max's mom had something to do with it; a few others, here and there. "What's in it for you?"

     To his surprise, Mick plops down beside him in the hay. "I get a friend." He says matter-of-factly.

* * *

 

     Mick is surprisingly good as setting wings. Even in mostly darkness in an old barn. The chickens must break their wings a lot, apparently. It probably helps that Corvus knows a bit of what to do, too.

     "How'd you get wings, anyway?" Mick asks as he wraps bandages around Corvus's broken wing.

     "I was born with them. Only because of genetic engineering, though." He grimaces as Mick forces his wing in place.

     "Genetic engineering?" Mick asks.

     Corvus sighs. He only remembers a few things from the school, but they aren't pleasant. "Bad men put bird DNA into human baby DNA."

     "DNA's the stuff that makes people _people_ , right? An' same with animals?" Mick asks.

     Corvus nods. "Yeah."

     "Dad's always talking about how scientists should make cows with DNA that has them make more milk. That's genetic engineering, then?"

     "Mhm."

* * *

 

     "I should really go back to bed until morning." Mick says. "Or else I'll be really tired all day, an' Dad'll be mad at me."

     "You'll come back here, right?" Corvus queries.

     "Course. An' as long as you stay up here in the loft, no one else'll even realize y'r here. I'll bring you something to eat, too. When I can." Mick grins. The flashlight illuminates half his face. His eyes are like wildfire.

     "Okay." Corvus nods. "Goodnight, Mick." He curls into to the blanket that Mick gave him to cover a pile of hay.

     "Goodnight Corvus."


End file.
